


Drabbles, headcanons, oneshots and some more stupid shit

by fujoshifangirl2003



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The 39 Clues - Various Authors, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And annabeth loves them, Annabeth loves fault in our stars, BLAME HER NOT ME, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I just noticed i spelled crack wrong, I'm Bad At Tagging, Its all my friends fault, Its crack what do you expect, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild craziness, Nico has puppy eyes, Papy is a cinnabun, Papyrus and reader, Random carck, Relationship Problems, So do I, Something idfk ok, anger problems, oh well, tags will be added as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshifangirl2003/pseuds/fujoshifangirl2003
Summary: Random things which I will post here. I might rant a bit too. Also this is a kinda mishmash of all the fandoms I'm in so don't judge meh.





	1. How Annabeth discovered John Green

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge ok
> 
> Edit: Ok I was running late for a movie and it was about to start in 5 minutes when I was typing this so. Yeah. Also this headcanon came up while it was raining cats and dogs and my friend and I were laughing like maniacs in a crowded bus.

As everyone knows, Percy has puppy dog eyes and they're _beautiful_. And irresistible. My head canon is that Jason too has The Eyes TM  only they are not as effective as Percy's.

But what no one knows is that _Nico_ also commands the power of The EyesTM  and only Hazel knows about it. So Annabeth comes across Nico one day doing the puppy dog eyes ~~how even I dont know and I'm the author~~ and immediately falls in love with it. Nico has to bribe Annabeth to not tell anyone about his eyes.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Annabeth was introduced to _'The Fault in Our Stars'._


	2. Anger isn't a good thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time, you might do something you regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a huge argument with my dad, and we totally blew up at each other. Then this popped into my head and I wrote it when I was still angry. Thus is a Papyrus/Reader oneshot, so don't like, don't read I guess.

Have you ever felt pure anger?

Let me rephrase that.

Have you ever felt so angry, that all you could see was red?

That you couldn't hear anything but that voice which was telling you to _hurt the person who made you so angry_?

And have you ever acted on it?

Have you listened to that voice, and regretted it bitterly afterwards?

Because I have. And I would have sorely regretted it, if it weren't for _him_.

In that red ocean of anger, I was supposed to only hear _that_ voice.

But I didn't.

I could hear another voice. It was so sweet, giving me encouragement, telling me it still believed I could do better.

For some reason, I felt like I shouldnt hurt the voice.

I felt like that would have been the greatest crime.

The angry part of me dismissed this, but that small part of me, that part which was hiding under the sheer wrath, whispered _'Maybe we should listen to it? Maybe we shouldnt be so angry?_

_Maybe we should just **stop**?'_

The voice kept telling me how great I was, how it believed I could do a little better if I just tried, how _everyone_ could be a good person if they just bothered to try.

The angry voice laughed at this. But it seemed hesitant. The voice kept saying things to me, and finally, I came out of it, standing in the middle of the living room, with blood and dust on my hands, with an injured Undyne lying on the floor with a spear in hand and a bloody gash down her arm, and the voice saying, "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

If you didn't understand, let me repeat my self.

If it weren't for Papyrus, i would have done something I would have really regretted that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have an anger problem. I don't really show it though. It's more like when I get really angry, I get super calm and start breathing really hard through my nose, while I'm plotting painful ways to kill the person who made me angry. That is a sign that you should shut up, sit down, and preferably get out of my line of sight. Though I can't hold a grudge XD.l


	3. Numbers and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crush said that anyone who saw it was tagged, so here ya go ~~Kriti if your reading this im sorry but these are all gay ships mkay u know i love them~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone tell meh how to tell ao3 this was for crush please im dying here  
> i must get senpai to notice meh

This is totally Crush's fault btw, and I’m using their list, just more randomized.  
Here’s da list  
1.Lust  
2.Error  
3.Blue  
4.Slim  
5.Razz  
6.Pink  
7.Sans  
8.Ink  
9.Fell  
10.Stretch  
11.Papyrus  
12.Red

Here we go!

1\. (1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (7) dumps (1) for (9). (1), brokenhearted, goes on one date with (11), has an unhappy breakup with (12), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (3).

_Lust and Sans are in a happy relationship until Sans dumps Lust for Fell. Lust, brokenhearted, goes on one date with Papyrus, has an unhappy breakup with Red, then follows the wise advice of Razz and finds true love with Blue._

I have many things to say about this. (i)SANS YOU IDIOT. (ii)Yess I lurve Sans and Fell together mwahaha (iii)Poor Lust-senpai so heartbroken TT^TT (iv)Aww Lust and Papy would be a cute ship (v)OH HELL NO RUST WHY U BREAK UP (vi)I can’t stop snickering at the image of Razz giving good love advice (vii)Hnnnngh now I wanna read a LustBerry thing hnnngh... I mean I’ve been shipping it for so long too...

2\. If you wrote a Song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?

 _(Ink)_ Probably............ Light Em Up by Fall Out Boy?? It’s mah favourite song mkay don’t judge ~~also i dont write fics lolll~~

3\. 3 told you that she will soon be getting married to 2. What is your reaction?

 _(3-Blue, 2-Error)_ MUCH HAND FLAPPING BECAUSE ERRORBERRY IS ONE OF THOSE SHIPS I CAN ONLY RELY ON GALLI TO DELIVER

4\. When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

 _(Razz)_ ....*looks at Ollie*....its all their fault. Blame them and their memey story with the skeleton whores group chat *looks it up* called How To Get A Spicy Boyfriend.

5\. 6 kidnapped you, why is this?

 _(Pink)_ For the last fucking time, Pink, I don’t wanna have sex with ya. Stop trying to change my mind.

6\. Does anyone on your friends list consider Three hot?

 _(Blue) I have no friends_ >_> Ok that may be a lie, but I dunno. More cute then hawt. I mean, HAVE YOU SEEN THE STARRY-EYED BLUE WITH NEKO EARS???!!! There are exceptions, of course...>//////>

7\. If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what warning would it have?

 _(1-Lust, 6-Pink, 12-Red)_ ...*insert lenny face here* BDSM, Hardcore Sex, Graphic Mentions of Sex, Basically Sex, Don’t Read This Unless You Want Hardcore Sex And No Plot and random shit like that galli plz make this reality

8\. 6 is extremely pissed off about something, why is this? And what will you do? 

_(Pink)_ I have no clue why he’d be angry. Mebbe because his bro is extremely hurt? And I’d get the fuck outta the way, cuz for me Angry=Extreme Hardcore Sex in lust universes and I _do not want that please and fucking thank you._

9\. Five/Nine or Five/Ten?

 _(5-Razz, 9-Fell, 10-Stretch)_ Razz and Fell, cuz honestly, the edgelords need moar love. Together.

10\. You and 9 get trapped in an elevator together. What happens? And who are the other random people with you two?

 _(Fell)_ I’d probs just sit away in the corner and try not to hyperventilate. I DO NOT like small spaces mkay please and thank you

11\. Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?

 _(2-Error, 6-Pink)_ Uhhh... no. I mean, Errotic is okay, but ErrorPink? Nah. I ship Pink more with Red.

12\. 8 confessed to be a part of your family.

 _(Ink)_ Ink, *sigh* this is the last time. Just because I draw _moderately_ good doesn’t mean I’m your long-lost sister. I mean, look at me! Do I look even remotely like a skeleton to ya?

13\. 4 and 5 are having an argument. Why is this?

 _(4-Slim, 5-Razz)_ When do they NOT have arguments, honestly.

14\. Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff?

 _(1-Lust, 8-Ink)_ God I hope not. That would end badly. *eyes galli suspiciously* dont do it pal

15\. 2 writes you a love song, plays it for you, and then kisses you on the cheek.

 _(Error)_ THE SMOL TSUNDERE IS SHOWING EMOTIONS  
HE IS MISTAKEN HOWEVER  
FOR HE TRUELY LOVES LUST

16\. What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve kissing?

 _(7-Sans, 2-Error, 12-Red)_ Lol he’d get skewered and strung up. Also I don’t care what you think Crush, I ship this now.

17\. Do you think Four is hot?

 _(Slim)_ HAVE YOU FUCKING MET THAT GUY???!!!!

18\. 7 cooked you dinner.

 _(Sans)_ Aww, that’s...actually pretty sweet of you! ~~inside:*wonders whats in it*~~

19\. Suggest a title for Seven/Twelve hurt/comfort fic?

 _(7-Sans, 12-Red)_ *is fangirling too hard to think* SUGGEST MEH ONE I CAN’T THINK MKAY I’M OVERWHELMED BY THE COINCIDENCE OF THIS PAIRING

20\. 9 and 1 accidentally get hooked up on a dating website and are forced to go on a date together.

 _(9-Fell, 1-Lust)_ In the words of Crush, “Accidentally”, huh Lust? Don’t worry, I won’t tell...if you spill the juicy details *wink wonk*

21\. 8 gets angry and starts cussing at 6 very loudly. 7 is watching it all and is interested…but why is this?

 _(8-Ink, 6-Pink, 7-Sans)_ Pink wanted to, and quoting Crush again, “taste the rainbow” and Sans is interested cuz HOLY FUCK IS INK THREATENING PINK’S UNIVERSE?! PASS THE POPCORN

22\. Do you recall any fics about 9?

 _(Fell)_ This question can go fuck itself on a cactus *stare*

23\. You are about to do something that will make you feel very embarrassed. Will 9 comfort you?

 _(Fell)_ In his adorkable tsundere and awkward way, maybe.

24\. Does anyone on your friends list read 3?

 _(Blue)_ Hmmm, I dunno, you guys tell me. Anyone know him? Blue? Smol guy, likes to say “MWEH HEH HEH!” is adorable, loves tacos and Razz and his brother? ~~i ripped this statement from Crush I am not sorry but this question may also go fuck itself on a cactus~~

25\. Would anyone one of your friends list write about Two/Four/Five?

 _(2-Error, 4-Slim, 5-Razz)_ I have no clue if even galli will want to write that...probably not  >_>

26\. You’re lying on the beach peacefully, and then you turn your head to see 1, 2, and 9, by the water wearing speedos.

 _(1-Lust, 2-Error, 9-Fell)_ LUST AND FELL, WHAT DID YOU BOTH DO TO MY ADORKABLE SMOL TSUNDERE CHILD??!!

27\. It’s storming outside and 4 allowed you to stay with her at her place until it blows over. And your reaction to this kind gesture is?

 _(Slim)_ Don’t let Razz near me, don’t let any monster near me, AND DON’T COME NEAR ME YOURSELF MKAY

28\. Have you read a 6 / 11 fanfic before?

 _(6-Pink, 11-Papyrus)_ NO BUT I WOULD LOVE TO *happy squeal*

29\. 5 wakes you up in the middle of the night.

 _(Razz)_ *unholy whale screech* I TOLD SLIM NOT TO LET YOU NEAR ME WHY ARE YOU HERE *whacks Razz upside the head*

30\. 1 asks to talk to you privately. When you are both alone, he admits to you that he is gay.

 _(Lust)_ Sure, cuz that outfit ain’t gay at all. Mmmhmm, I get ya sweetie. We totally didn’t know. *deadpan stare*

31\. 5 gave you a teddy bear.

 _(Razz)_ *checks it for bombs and other objects of doom and death*

32\. You and 10 go out for a picnic. Everything is peaceful until 2 crashes it by showing up and inviting you to go hang out at a cafe. Would you go with 2 or stay with 10?

 _(2-Error, 10-Stretch)_ OF COURSE I’D GO WITH MY BABY IT MIGHT BE IMPORTANT BUT I’D GIVE STRETCH A LIL’ SMOOCH BEFORE I GO AND BUY HIM SOME HONEY LATER

33\. 1 walked in on you while you were showering. What is your reaction?

 _(Lust)_ Lust, not again. This is the fifteenth time this week.

34\. What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?

 _(12-Red, 8-Ink)_ DRAMA AND AN ENTIRE STORY THATS WHAT  
I NEED THIS SOMEONE MAKE THIS IMMEDIATELY

35\. You catch 10 looking at questionable material on the internet.

 _(Stretch)_ This is the tenth time this week, dude.

36\. Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic.

( _3-Blue, 10-Stretch)_ AW SHIT ITS SUM SWAPCEST now lemme think....  
Sans loved his little brother. And Papy loved him too!  
...Right? ~~shit i just thought up an angst story...fuck~~

37\. All the listed characters get into a very epic and all-out battle. Who will be the last one standing? 

I will honestly just go with what Crush has written, cuz their correct. You can find it [here](https://crushingonsans.tumblr.com/post/162623319784/numbers-and-questions)

38\. 7 is having relationship problems, 4 tries to help him out but her advice isn’t helpful. Your thoughts about this predicament? 

_(7-Sans, 4-Slim)_ Slim, Red doesn’t need Sans to call him master. 

39\. Do any of your friends write or draw Eleven? 

_(Papyrus) _Noooo, of course they don’t. *insert sarcasm here*__

____

__

____

If you read this, you are automatically tagged and you have to do this! 

So JUST DO IT!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you cant tell, editing this was a pain in the ass  
> tumblr i haatee yoouuu TT^TT  
> someone tell me if i need to edit the tags, i honestly dunno mkay


	4. 39 clues ship crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by my friend Kriti. When she started writing her first fanfic, I just randomly came up with this. Also! Check out her story [here](https://www.wattpad.com/445529287-journey-from-hatred-to-love-a-39-clues-fanfic)! Please support her!

Isabel cackled evilly, holding a pistol aimed towards Dan and Amy. "Cahills! Today is the day I finally kill you brats!" she shouted triumphantly. 

Suddenly Ian and Natalie appeared out of nowhere! Seeing what was going on, they cried out together, "Nooo! Don't kill my future boyfriend/girlfriend!"

There was a shocked silence. In the distance was the the sound of an insane author pounding her keyboard and laughing maniacally, but this was ignored _because I said so._

The silence was broken by Isabel, who pulled out a phone from nowhere and spoke into it. "Vesper One, you owe me fifteen bucks."

As soon as she said this, a man popped out of the bushes holding a phone and screaming angrily. "Goddammit you kids! Couldn't you wait for at least a month more?!" And then he disappeared back into the bushes.

Ian looked at Isabel confused ly. "Mum? Why were you and Vesper One betting on us?" From behind him Dan let out a gasp. "DOES THAT MEAN ISABEL ISN'T VESPER ONE?!"

Nooo, it means she's the queen of Paris!

"Oh wow! I didn't know she was the queen of Paris! "

She - I mean - STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL DAN! Ahem. Now. On with the story.

Isabel put her hands on Ian and Natalie's shoulders and looked at them seriously. "Because the author has been infected by her Datalie shipping friend. Oh, and I love you both."

Ian and Natalie looked at their mother, looked at each other and came to a conclusion. They brushed her hands off their shoulders, leaped away from her hands and grabbed microphones out of nowhere. Taking a deep breath, they sang in unison, 

"IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Isabel never stood a chance. She flew away like a twig in the wake of their combined voices. And maybe with a little help of a home theatre system. Where did that come from? Nobody knows. And no one knows where it disappeared either.

Natalie flipped her hair behind her shoulder and turned to a slack-jawed Dan. "So Daniel, do you wish to go on a date? Or are you, as the Americans say, 'chicken'?"

Dan recovered and flashed a cocky grin. "Oh, I could take a date with a Cobra on, any day. Can you handle me though?"

Natalie sniffed. "I could most definitely 'handle you', thank you very much."

The two grinned at each other, linked arms and walked off into the sunset. Why the sunset? Because. 

After watching them go off, Ian turned to Amy. "So Amy-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"You don't even know-"

"Do _not_ underestimate me, Ian Kabra. I know perfectly well what you were going to say, and the answer is no. Unless you somehow make up for Korea, which is borderline impossible, may I add, then only will I _consider_ going out with you." And army sniffed and walked away, presumably to catch Dan and Natalie do something 'naughty' and capture it for blackmail.

As Ian slumped, in the bushes, Vesper One made a special call. "Hey Vesper Two?"

"WHAT?!" came the irritated reply. 

"You owe me fifty now."

The scream of rage could be heard all the way in China. 


End file.
